


Thunderous Sneezes

by captaincastle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, help him, thor is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: Thor has a cold.You didn’t know gods could get sick. The thought never occurred to you, though you suppose it should have. If he can get injured, he can get sick. And it seemed the symptoms for him were only amplified.His sneezes weren’t average sneezes. That first sneeze you heard made you jump out of your skin. Aside from being loud - thunder clapped outside. Bolts of lightning sparked all over his skin, and his short hair seemed to stand on end.





	Thunderous Sneezes

You didn’t know gods could get sick. The thought never occurred to you, though you suppose it should have. If he can get injured, he can get sick. And it seemed the symptoms for him were only amplified. 

His sneezes weren’t average sneezes. That first sneeze you heard made you jump out of your skin. Aside from being loud - thunder clapped outside. Bolts of lightning sparked all over his skin, and his short hair seemed to stand on end. 

You were in the kitchen of your New York apartment making breakfast when he walked in, and first started to sneeze. He’d overslept - which was uncommon. But now you know why. He was sick. 

“Thor! You scared me!” you turned around to look at him. You could tell he was sick, though his hair all messed up made you smile. His eyes were heavy, and he sniffled a couple times. “You feeling ok?” you asked though you knew the answer. “You sound sick.” 

“I am not ill,” he forces a smile. His voice gave him away, it was strained. 

You put your hands on your hips and gave him a look. There was no fooling you. 

But he was going to try to sway you. 

A heavy smirk curved on his lips. You ignored it for a moment to touch your hand to his forehead. His skin was always warm, he has lightning in his veins. But the heat on his brow was a definite indication. 

Quickly he caught your wrist in his hand, and pressed your palm to his lips. 

“Kiss me,” he rasped. It was almost a croak, his voice was so hoarse. 

You smiled, but shook your head ‘no’. 

“If you kiss me, then I’ll get sick, who knows if I’ll be able handle an Asgardian illness.” 

“You’ve been able to handle other practices that are Asgardian,” he gave you a knowing look. You flushed, but snorted out a laugh. You wanted to see how long he kept this up. 

“I chose that didn’t I? I don’t want to get sick!” but you didn’t pull your hand from his mouth. He continued to kiss your palm, and let his beard tickle your skin. “When you get better I’ll kiss you, that sound fair?” 

His eyes met yours, and he gave a simple nod. 

To further tease him, you pulled your hands from him, and washed them off in the sink. He playfully scoffed, but he knew he’d gotten germs on your hand. 

“Now, I don’t have any Asgardian herbs, but I do have cough drops. What flavor do you want?” You left him in the kitchen to go to your bathroom for the drops and other meds for him. 

When you returned he was finishing up the breakfast you’d been making. He made you a plate, while you laid out the medicine on the counter. 

“Thank you,” you smiled up at him. He gave you a gentle smile in return. 

“Thank you, for your care,” he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the back of your head. You felt the bristles on his chin tickle you again, and you smiled. Though he was sick, you were happy he was home. 

You set your breakfast down on the kitchen bar and sat on the bar stool watching him. There stood in your kitchen, your boyfriend, the god of thunder. He was glad only in some plaid boxers. He was trying to decide which cough drop he wanted, and you tried to stifle a giggle. You couldn’t help it, you pulled out your phone to take a picture of him. The dimples on his back are too cute. 

“Why did you take a photograph of me?” Thor asked without turning around, you could hear the smile in his voice - though it was hoarse. He cast a look over his shoulder at you, and your eyes were wide at being caught. 

“You look cute that’s why.” 

With a dark grin on his face, he stalked over to you. He pretended like he was about to sneeze on your food. 

“Thor!” you squealed and smacked him playfully. “Don’t you dare!” 

A large arm wrapped around your waist, and suddenly you were off the ground. He was growling playfully. 

“Then delete the photogr-” but before he could finish, he sneezed again. And with you in his arms, the lightning zapped all over you. It didn’t hurt, it tickled. And it wasn’t liked you’d never been shocked by him before, he’d used his electricity on you in sexual situations. 

His sneeze was loud in your ear, and the lightning made your hair frizzy. 

Thor groaned, he’d exerted himself too much. “My sweet, I am so sorry.” He put you down that instant and rubbed his head. He had a headache now too. 

“You need to lie down and rest.” 

You ‘pushed’ him into the bedroom and made him lie down. He got settled in, and you kissed his temple. “I’ll come in and check on you later ok?” 

He nodded. You could tell he didn’t want to stay in bed, but his body wasn’t ready for him to get up and around. 

You finished your breakfast, and you winced hearing thunder outside, and a loud sneeze in the next room. You hoped you were doing the right things. How were you supposed to take care of a sick god? 

Once you were done eating you went back in to check on him. The medicine had kicked in and he was sleeping. Your entrance in the room stirred him, but he was out of it. 

“You ok baby?” you asked. 

“Mm fine,” his voice still sounded hoarse. “Don’t delete the photograph, I know you like my ass.” 

“Thor!” you laughed, “go to sleep.” You stroked his hair softly, and watched his eyes slowly shut. “I’m never deleting that picture,” you whisper before kissing his ear. You saw him smile softly before you turned and left your love alone to get some sleep.


End file.
